Who You Are
by MemberOfDumbledoresArmy
Summary: Victoire Weasley hates being part Veela. How can she know if a boy loves her for her personality or just because her DNA is attracting him? Teddy Lupin is a metamorphamagus with a problem. When you're always someone else, how do you know who you truly are?
1. My Victoire

Nymphadora Tonks triple-checked the wards on the door that led into the basement while absentmindedly rubbing her large stomach. "Just three more weeks, baby," she whispered happily to the unborn infant kicking her from the inside.

That was when she heard it. Low moans coming from the other side of the door. She frowned and placed her palm against the invisible barrier she had erected. Her husband, Remus John Lupin, thought that when she put up the wards she added a Silencing Charm but she never did. It felt wrong and cold to totally disconnect from him while he was going through something so painful.

If times were different she would be able to brew up some Wolfsbane potion with no trouble. Brewing potions had been an important part of Auror training. Aside from being dead clumsy, Nymphadora was an exceptional witch. You had to be the best if you were an Auror.

With the way things were in the Wizarding World, however, she couldn't go out in public. Not even to buy potions ingredients. Until the baby was born she was officially in hiding. Although the moment she recovered from giving birth she was rejoining the fight against Voldemort.

There was a scream from the other side of the door and at the same moment the baby in her stomach gave a particularly hard kick, making her let out a soft cry and grab her belly with both hands. As she heard the familiar sounds of her husband morphing into a werewolf in their basement, her child was doing his or her best to cause her pain.

Barely able to stay on her feet, she turned and began to ascend the staircase while calling out, "Mum!"

Andromeda Tonks appeared at the top of the stairs with a worried expression and met her daughter halfway up, supporting her as she helped her reach the first floor landing. "What's wrong?" she asked as she swept her daughter's hair back from her face.

Nymphadora's usually bright pink hair turned quickly black and she gave a loud scream. "It hurts!"

Immediately Andromeda ushered her daughter into the nearest bedroom; a guest bedroom two doors down from where they were and forced her to lie down while running through a series of spells. "You're in labor," said Andromeda. "Nothing appears to be wrong. You're just having really strong contractions."

"Oh Merlin," Nymphadora concentrated firmly on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. "It just happened all of a sudden-"

"It's full moon," said her mother quietly.

"My baby isn't a werewolf, mother," snapped the younger witch.

"Not fully, like it's father, but it will have werewolf attributes, Dora. We should have expected this to happen…"

"Don't you dare blame this on Re – _oh shit that hurts _– Remus."

"Darling, you know that I love Remus like a son. Aside from him being a werewolf I couldn't have picked a better man for you. I'm not blaming him for anything. I'm just saying that with a father who is a werewolf, your child _will_ be affected by the full moon."

Nymphadora said nothing as she concentrated on remembering what she knew about giving birth.

…..

Remus Lupin came to consciousness with a grunt. The sun had just barely started to rise when he heard the screams from upstairs. His heart faltered. That was his wife. She was screaming. She was in pain. Oh, Godric! He had to reach her!

As if on cue there was a quiet _snick!_ as the wards were lifted and the basement door opened. Remus sprinted up the stairs in two bounds and yelled out, "Tonks!" as he was used to addressing his wife by her surname.

"Remus!" Andromeda exited a guest room before him and he was horrified to see blood staining the front of her dress.

Remus gripped her upper arms almost painfully and asked in terror, "What's wrong? Where is she?"

"She – they're fine."

"They?"

Andromeda nodded and smiled. "He was just born a moment ago. Come in and meet your son."

He entered the room slowly and saw his beautiful wife cradling a tiny infant in her arms as she spoke softly to him. Her hair was drenched with sweat, her face was gaunt and tired, but she was smiling so brilliantly that Remus's heart swelled with love and pride.

"There's your daddy," she told the infant as she beamed at Remus.

Slowly, the new father crossed the room and took the boy into his arms. He and Dora had already discussed names so he knew exactly how to address his son. "Hullo, Teddy, I've been waiting a long time to meet you." There was a small tuft of hair on his head that was the exact same sandy shade as Remus's. He wasn't crying. In fact, his eyes were closed and he was drifting to sleep. He let out one soft yawn and Remus Lupin found that he was the one weeping instead.

…

Teddy Remus Lupin couldn't remember his parents. People were always telling him how wonderful they were and how much like them he was. But he would never be able to determine that for himself.

Before he was one month old both of his parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. This didn't mean much, however, to a two year old boy. No, what mattered to him at the moment was why all of the adults around him seemed to be in varying states of chaos.

"Would you like to meet her, Ted?" Harry Potter asked with a big grin as he knelt down to Teddy's short height. Harry was Teddy's favorite person in the whole world. He loved Harry so much in fact that his hair was almost permanently black. Like his mother before him, Teddy Lupin was a Metamorphamagus and could change his appearance at will.

The blue-eyed black-haired toddler shrugged. He had no idea what his godfather was talking about. Before he could figure it out, Ginny Weasley lifted him up and set him gently into a chair then set a tiny squirming bundle in his lap. Ginny was supporting the bundle but Teddy instinctively wrapped one arm around it anyway.

"Her name is Victoire," said Ginny quietly. Teddy gazed down at the little girl in surprise. Her brilliantly violet blue eyes were wide open but weren't focused on anything in particular. Teddy thought she was very pretty for a baby.

"My baby?" he inquired of Ginny who chuckled.

"No," said Bill Weasley as he sat beside Teddy. "_My _baby. But you can visit her any time you'd like. You can play with her when she gets older and take care of her. Like a big brother. Would you like that, Ted?"

Teddy nodded his head firmly. "I a good big brother."

"The best," agreed Harry with a wink. Teddy smiled and bent his head down to kiss Victoire's forehead.

"My Vic…" he looked to Ginny for help.

"Vik-twahr," Ginny pronounced clearly.

"My Victoire."

….

Fleur Weasley was excited to have a daughter but as it turned out, Victoire Molly Weasley was nothing like her mother. She was always playing in the dirt and getting into trouble. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from Fleur was looks and Veela genes.

Victoire started showing signs of magic at the age of six, which was just a touch early but it made her parents very proud. When her magic came, so did other things. Things that were much harder for Victoire to control and understand. Suddenly people noticed her more.

"Mummy?" she asked as she held tightly to Fleur's hand one afternoon as they made their way through Diagon Alley.

"Yes, _ma Cherie_?"

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Zey cannot 'elp it," said Fleur with a smile. "You are a Veela, darling, and people will notice you. It is quite flattering, _non_?"

No. Victoire did not find it flattering at all. It made her uncomfortable.

….

Teddy was eleven and Victoire was nine. It was the summer before he started Hogwarts for the first time. They were best friends. Teddy liked everything about her. Victoire had long silvery blonde hair that reached her waist, eyes so blue they were almost purple, and she was always doing or saying something odd.

She wasn't the elegant and graceful daughter that was expected to come from someone like Fleur. Instead she never cared how she looked or what she wore. As a matter of fact she was currently sporting a bright orange Chuddley Cannons hat, a Gryffindor red scarf, a white t-shirt, purple shorts, and she was barefoot.

They were running around on the Potter's lawn as Harry watched his two young sons (James and Albus) zoom around on their toy broomsticks. "Teddy!" Victoire laughed as she lunged for the boy but barely missed him as he spun around and avoided her grip. With a battle cry she flung herself at him, caught him around the middle and they tumbled through the grass.

"Yes! I win!" Victoire sprang up and brushed the grass off her backside. Teddy chuckled and sat up.

"I'm going to miss you when I go to school," he told her.

"Aw, I'll miss you, too, Lupin," she teased with a breathtaking grin.

"Here, I got you something," Teddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a sweet that he tossed to her.

"I love Peppermint Imps!" she said excitedly.

"I know," he told her as he tugged on her scarf. Victoire rolled her eyes at her best friend and shared her candy with him.

"When do you leave?"

"First of September."

"That's coming up fast."

"I know. Just two more years and you'll be going with me."

"Victoire!" She looked up to see her Aunt Ginny calling to her from the house. "Your dad's here! It's time for you to go home!"

"But I want to stay here!" Victoire whined as she motioned to Teddy, implying that she wanted to stay with him.

"It's alright," Teddy told her with a shrug, "I'm going home soon, too, my Gran will be here any minute."

"Well, okay, I guess. I'll see you again before you leave?"

"Of course." She stretched up to kiss his cheek then skipped, literally, all the way to the house.

….

"Would you like me to show you 'ow I braid your 'air?" Fleur offered as she sat down beside her daughter who was drawing pictures on the floor of their sitting room.

"No, thanks," said Victoire with a smile at her mum.

"Well I could show you 'ow to do your makeup to bring out your eyes?" she tried again.

"Nah," Victoire scrunched up her nose at the idea. "I don't wear makeup, Mum."

"You are becoming a young woman, you are eleven years old! You will be starting 'Ogwarts soon…" Knowing it was a lost cause, Fleur let her sentence drop off and then tried again. "What would you like to learn?"

Victoire gave it some thought before replying, "The drums."

"Ze…ze _drums_?" asked Fleur in astonishment. Then she started cursing in French.

"Well, I already know everything that's important," Victoire explained.

"And what, exactly, do you deem eemportant?"

"Daddy taught me how to ride a broomstick and Uncle Ron taught me chess. I know all about unicorns from that book from Aunt Hermione and I can draw really well. So why not learn the drums?"

"Yes," snapped Fleur in exasperation. "Why not, indeed!"

And she flounced out of the room. "Did I do something wrong?" Victoire asked her father who had watched the scene play out with obvious amusement.

"No," said Bill as he tried to hold in his laughter. "You and your mother just don't have very much in common."

…

**A/N: I really wanted to try my hand at writing a Teddy/Victoire story and this idea came to mind. After this chapter most, if not all, chapters will be written from Teddy Lupin's POV. There was a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. There will be more werewolf stuff Teddy has to deal with and more Veela complications for Victoire. **

**I don't think I've ever actually read a Victoire/Teddy story now that I think about it. I've read stories centered around other couples that involve this pair though. So we'll see how it goes! I have no idea how long/short this story will be. Hopefully most chapters will be longer than this one though :D**


	2. First Year

Confident and beautiful eleven-year-old Victoire Weasley hugged each of her parents, her younger siblings, and then took Teddy's hand in hers, twining their fingers together.

"You'll take care of her?" Bill asked nervously as he eyed the scarlet train as it blew a whistle.

"Of course. I'm a Gryffindor, after all, Uncle Bill. We're chivalrous."

Bill chuckled and clapped Teddy on the shoulder. "Be good kids, see you at Christmas!" His last words were yelled as the two, still holding hands, boarded the train.

With another loud whistle it began to chug slowly down the tracks and out of the station with Bill, Fleur, Dominique, and Louis waving goodbye along with the many other families.

"Alright, let's go this way," Teddy gently tugged her down the train and into a compartment that he always shared with his best mates. "Victoire, this is Benjamin Wood, Scott Kent, and Jared Lawson."

"Nice to meet you," said Victoire happily with a twirl of her brand new wand before tucking it safely into her messy ponytail.

All three boys stared at her for a moment (Jared with a slack jaw) before Benjamin shook his head and stammered. "Uh, hi, we've heard a lot about you."

She beamed at them, sat down next to Teddy across from his friends and asked, "Are all of you in Gryffindor then?" as she spoke she flung her feet up into Teddy's lap.

"Yeah, we are," replied Scott as he elbowed Jared who was still gaping at her. "Do you think you might be in Gryffindor?" the hopefulness in his voice wasn't lost on anyone.

"I have no idea. Maybe. My dad was a Gryffindor and that matters, doesn't it?"

"Not really," replied Benjamin. "Poor Teddy was a nervous wreck when he was Sorted."

Teddy shrugged. Normally this information would have embarrassed him but he was always honest with Victoire and it didn't bother him for her to know such things. "It tends to run in families," he explained. "But I had no idea where I would end up. My dad was a Gryffindor, my mum was a Hufflepuff, my gran who raised me was a Slytherin and my granddad who I was named after was a Ravenclaw."

"It doesn't matter to me which house I'm in," she told them honestly. "I'm just glad to be there at all."

As the five of them chattered away on the train, Teddy noticed that she seemed to get on well with his mates and that made him happy. He'd been nervous about introducing them, since she was a girl and two years younger, but they didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact they seemed happier to talk to her than to him.

"Firs' Years!" Came a booming voice as they exited the train. Teddy had his trunk as well as Victoire's.

"Go on," he encouraged, "it's just Hagrid. I'll see you in the castle, okay?" she gave him a shaky nod and went with her fellow first years toward Hagrid.

With a strange twinge in his stomach at watching her walk away, Teddy turned back to his friends and they clambered into a carriage that set off for the castle.

"Hey, Ted, how was your summer?" asked Regina Baxter, a Gryffindor girl in his year while they took their places at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh you know," he smirked at her, "same old thing. Gran and I went to Australia for a few weeks on vacation."

"That sounds amazing!" The girl gushed before going on about her summer. "…and I swear that flying carpet must have seated like twenty people! But isn't that illegal?"

Teddy's attention was caught elsewhere when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the First Years came striding in, being led by Professor Longbottom. Professor Neville Longbottom had joined the Aurors for a few years after the war ended but switched careers to become the professor of Herbology as well as the Head of Gryffindor house when he proposed to his now-wife Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott).

Victoire was at the very end of the line and her eyes scanned the whole of the Great Hall before locking with Teddy's. He gave her a reassuring smile and she waved to him. He waved back. That was when he noticed most eyes of the students were on him. The boys as well as the girls looked envious.

"Of course," groaned a boy who was a year younger than Teddy in Gryffindor. "She's only been here two seconds and already has her eyes on _Lupin_."

"Excuse me?" snapped Teddy.

"All of the girls think you're _so_ great," the boy continued. "Just because you lost your parents in the war and you're a Metamorphamagus. Apparently being able to change your appearance at will makes you all desirable and mysterious," he mocked.

"The girl who just waved to me is Victoire Weasley and she's just-"

"Weasley?" Several people inquired. Teddy groaned. Thus far he'd done a good job of going through Hogwarts without anyone knowing of his intimate relationship with the Potter and Weasley families. Nobody knew that Harry Potter was his godfather and that he spent most of his time in their company. As was stated quite rudely by the second-year boy, Teddy already had enough attention just being himself.

But before he could respond to the curious inquiries, Headmaster Flitwick took his place at the front of the hall and everyone became very quiet. Victoire was the first Weasley since Ginny to go to Hogwarts and every member of the Weasley family was now rather famous. A few even had books written about them.

Flitwick went through the names quickly and when Victoire's name was called, Teddy has to crane his neck to see her properly. Just like he expected, she pranced up to the stool, sat down gingerly and closed her eyes shut tightly, not wanting everyone to be staring at her.

There was a pause. One minute turned into two and two turned into three. A moment before Flitwick announced it to be a Hatstall, the frayed brim of the Sorting Hat opened wide and announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

…..

Victoire hopped down with a smile, thanked Professor Flitwick, and danced over to the Hufflepuff table. She sat down between a boy and a girl who were both in her year. Feeling self-conscious but friendly, she waited until the Sorting had finished and asked, "Professor Flitwick said that you're Amelia, right? Amelia Nott?" The girl nodded but didn't say anything. With a frown Victoire turned to the boy, "And you're Nick Malone?"

His mouth opened, food fell out, and he hurried to wipe his mouth as he nodded. "Uh, yeah, that's me, and you're Vic-Victoire?"

"Yes," she began piling so much food onto her plate that it would have made her Uncle Ron proud. "I'm really excited to start classes tomorrow."

"Me too," enthused Nick as he began to eat again, without taking his eyes off of Victoire which resulted in him missing his mouth several times. "I'm especially looking forward to Charms."

"My mum's really good with Charms," she commented with a mouth full of chicken. "But I think that Potions will be my favorite class. I like to cook and that's sort of the same thing, right?"

"Hi, I'm Heath," someone else suddenly butted into their conversation.

"Victoire," she replied after a few gulps of pumpkin juice.

"We know who you are, of course," the boy commented with a smirk. "Saw you waving to Teddy Lupin, too. Do you know him?"

"Yes, we've grown up together."

"Oh, cool. Well, anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself. If you ever need anything, just let me know. I'd be happy to show you around the castle or help you with homework. I'm a _third _year," he said proudly.

"Thank you, Heath," she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She noticed that her fellow First Years were not getting as much attention as she was. Except from the girls. None of the girls made any moves to extend hands of friendship. Confused by this, Victoire kept to herself for the rest of the meal and followed the Prefects to the Hufflepuff dormitory, by the kitchens, sullenly.

Her dorm mates were four other girls; Heather Jenks, who was Heath's sister, Constance Ritz, Tracie Price, and Amelia Nott. Victoire was very obviously left out of the conversations the other girls had and didn't speak a word to any of them as she unpacked her trunk and set up her things.

Hurt and unsure of what she did to cause this, she crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

…

Teddy was aggravated. _Why_ were all of the blokes at Hogwarts watching Victoire? They couldn't all be attracted to her, could they? Yet they obviously appeared to be instantly smitten. He even caught a few boys older than himself looking at her in appreciation.

'_For fuck's sake_,' he wanted to say, '_she's only eleven! She doesn't even have curves yet!_'

To be frank, he simply didn't get it. Sure, she was pretty, but so were plenty of other girls at Hogwarts. "Oi! Lupin!" Teddy glanced up from his seat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room to see Richard Smith grinning at him. "That Weasley girl who was Sorted into Hufflepuff tonight. You know her?"

"Er-yeah. Kind of," Teddy hedged.

"Do you think you could introduce me sometime?" Richard was a second year boy who Teddy didn't think he'd ever spoken to directly before that moment.

"Why?"

"It's just – uh – listen, if you fancy her or something – "

He gave Richard a disgusted look and said angrily, "She's a first year!" and at his outraged outburst the second year boy scrambled away and several other people who had been eavesdropping went back to what they'd previously been doing.

…..

"Wotcher, Vic," said Teddy with a playful salute in her direction as he approached her. Victoire's first week at Hogwarts had been much more difficult than she'd expected and with Teddy being not only in a different house than her but also a different year she rarely got to see him.

"Hullo," she said quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest. They were outside enjoying the fresh air and Victoire was sat under the shade of a large tree.

"What's wrong?" he frowned and plopped down beside her.

"I don't…I don't have any friends," she said in desperation as she spread her hands out in front of her in a gesture of openness.

"What do you mean you don't have any friends? Hufflepuffs are known for being friendly."

"Not this lot," she grumbled as she laid her head down to rest on her knees. Teddy looked her over and realized that she looked like a miniature version of her mother. Her hair was braided nicely to the side, coming over her shoulder, she wore her uniform exactly to regulation standards, the shoes on her feet were shiny black ones that Teddy didn't think looked very comfortable as they were heels, and she wore tights. Victoire hated tights.

"Maybe you don't have many friends because you're not being yourself," he suggested with a shrug as he pulled an apple from his book bag and took a bite out of it before handing it to her.

She took it gratefully, ate a couple of bites and handed it back to him. "I wanted to fit in. Who would like the quirky Victoire I am back home?"

"You might be surprised. Just…be yourself. You've been really quiet lately and you don't look like you normally do," he scrunched up his nose in disapproval at her new look.

"Maybe you're right," she sighed and leaned back against the tree. "At the very least I'll be a lot happier when I'm not wearing these bloody pantyhose!"

He gave a snort of laughter and handed her the remaining part of the apple before getting up. "Be yourself. Don't change yourself to make anyone like you. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and held out her hand for him to help her up. He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw a dainty diamond bracelet on her wrist. The Victoire he knew couldn't wear anything that nice for five minutes without losing it, breaking it, or getting it very dirty.

…

The next day Victoire got up and decided to take Teddy's advice and just be herself. After a shower (during which she serenaded her shampoo bottle) she didn't bother even brushing her hair before clipping it up so it was out of her face. She didn't put on any make-up, instead of the tights she hated she put on knee-high multi-colored striped socks, and opted for her favorite pair of trainers. No more dressy shoes for her. After one week she already had blisters from those heels. Trainers were the way to go from now on.

Aside from her physical appearance, she also thought it was important to let her real personality shine through. She'd let these girls and their rude behavior intimidate her all week and she wouldn't put up with it anymore. "Good morning," she said to them brightly as she began putting her books into her bag.

Nobody said anything to her in return. Amelia and Heather exchanged surprised looks. Tracie gave a rude laugh, as if amused by the fact that Victoire was talking to them now, and Constance hurried to grab her belongings before escaping out of the dormitory to the common room.

"Now you've decided we're good enough for you to speak to?" asked Tracie.

"What? I tried to talk to you the first night here but-"

"Famous Weasley is too good for us. Maybe she thinks she's better because she's a pureblood," snapped Heather.

"Well, not _pure_blood," Amelia corrected with a haughty sneer, "She's part Veela, remember? That's the only reason the boys even look at her. It's like she's the Venus flytrap and they're the flies. It's not like they can help it."

"You're right," amended Heather, "We can't blame them. It's _her_ fault," she jerked a thumb in Victoire's direction. "Won't turn off that Veela charm for five minutes to even give the rest of us a chance."

With a few laughs they disappeared out of the dormitory door to go up the stairs to the common room. Opposite of the Gryffindor common room, the Hufflepuff dormitories were downstairs from the common room.

Although the girls had been mean, Victoire managed to glean an important piece of information from their gossip. They didn't like her because the boys paid attention to her. The boys paid attention to her because she was part Veela. She knew this, of course, but as she'd been getting gaped at for most of her life she'd grown accustomed to it. So what was it about her that the boys liked so much? Maybe if she changed those things the girls in her dormitory would like her.

Feeling determined, she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran up the stairs to the common room. The girls were gone, except for Constance, who had escaped from the dormitory before the other girls had started in on Victoire, and she was currently engrossed in a book.

Heath was there, Heather's brother, and Vic charged up to him. "Heath!"

"Vi-Victoire," he said in delighted surprise.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked eagerly.

Without any hesitation Heath nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah! I think you're really pretty!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"What makes me pretty?" she clasped her hands together and smiled at him.

Caught off guard by the question, Heath stuttered, "I – uh – don't know? Your, um, hair is really long and flowy, like liquid silver, and your eyes are so – er – blue."

"Thanks!" and she ran back down to her dormitory. Victoire closed her eyes tightly as she brought her wand up to her head and used it to cut her hair so it was just above her chin. Without the weight of it pulling it down, the ends fanned up a bit and turned out to actually look cute. But she was okay with looking cute. As long as the boys didn't think she was pretty. Her eyes, however, she couldn't change.

But Teddy could!

With a squeal she scrambled to the Great Hall. She didn't have to wait long before Teddy came striding into the Great Hall with his friends. Vic stood up from her place at the Hufflepuff table to see him better. As Benjamin said something Teddy smirked and shook his head, forcing his sandy-colored hair to turn turquoise.

Hardly anybody knew that sandy-colored hair was natural on Teddy. He liked turquoise for some reason but he also liked raven black because that was the same color as Harry, James, and Albus had. Although he'd never admit that's why he liked raven black hair. But Victoire knew. Certain things you didn't have to tell your best friend because they would just know instinctively.

"Teddy!" she called with a wave. His head snapped up and his smile broadened. Then his brow furrowed and the smile slipped into a frown.

He sprinted up to her and asked, "You cut your hair?" as he lightly brushed his fingers over the frayed ends.

"Yep! Do you like it?" she turned her head from side to side.

"Actually, yeah, I kind of do. It looks nice. Aunt Fleur is going to go barmy though," he held up his hand and she slapped it in a high-five.

"I wanted to ask you for help with something," she insisted seriously.

"Of course. What is it?"

"How can I become a metamorphamagus like you? I want to be able to change my appearance."

"Why?" Teddy crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's just…the girls in my dormitory were saying that they don't like me because the boys pay a lot of attention to me. So I asked Heath what made me pretty and he said my hair and my eyes so-"

"-you cut your hair and want to change your eye color?" Vic nodded. Teddy put his hands on her shoulders, sighed, and said, "You can't change who you are, Vic. I was born a metamorphamagus. Just like you were born part Veela. And you know what? I wouldn't want you any other way. If those girls are jealous then sod them," Vic was long used to his crass language. "I mean it. Those aren't the type of girls you want to be your friends anyway. Okay?"

"Okay, Teddy."

Teddy hugged her and ruffled her short hair before turning and striding back to the Gryffindor table. Victoire didn't notice the way several female heads turned to watch him walk by.

…..

Victoire stayed up late that night reading her Charms textbook. It was a lot more complex than she'd thought the subject would be and she found herself to be one of the last people awake in the common room. "What time is it?" she immediately regretted asking the question out loud as the only other person nearby was Constance.

"After midnight," responded Constance quietly. Shocked by the fact that these words were not laced with malice, Vic stared at the girl with wide eyes until Constance looked up from her book and said kindly, "Your long hair was really pretty. I'm sorry you cut it."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, Victoire smiled brightly at the girl and knew in her heart that she had just made her very first friend at Hogwarts.

….

**A/N: I will not normally apologize for taking a while to update my stories. That is because I would much rather wait a month or two for inspiration to strike rather than write a chapter only giving it a half-effort. My readers deserve more than that! So sometimes I might get a little side tracked or burned out on a story but I always end up coming back around! Here is the next chapter of my Teddy/Victoire story and I hope you're liking it so far. Again, I don't know how long it will be but there will be a lot of plot to come! Let me know what you think. **

**MofDA**


End file.
